Businesses use a variety of documents such as proposals, contracts, and order forms in relation to their business which typically include information relating to their business such as a business logo, a business address and/or a price of a product. The information included in each document typically depends on a variety of factors. For example, a business may offer different prices for different customers, or use different warranties for different products. Often, employees may have to cross out information by hand in a document that does not apply to a specific document, or write in additional information by hand that applies to the specific document.
Through the use of technology, businesses can now model their documents programmatically. For example, a programmer may create an electronic file with a predesigned, customized format and structure, as for a fax, letter, or expense report, which may be filled in by another. However, the programming of certain documents typically requires a document designer to have a technical understanding of the underlying code associated with the document or to rely on a technical specialist. Certain documents created for computer systems can be time consuming and difficult for the document designer, who may not have the technical expertise.